Book 1: The Stone
Chapter 1 A Wizard is born When Catherine De Mew was born, her parents had no idea she was going to be the greatest female wizard of all time. Catherine was muggle-born, you see, so when she was born, her parents had no idea about her powers. But they showed. Catherine could move things with her mind. She could tell a book to open and shut. The other thing Catherine didn’t know was she was a big threat to an evil wizard on the other side of the globe. For Bellatrix Lestrange lived. Chapter 2 The return of Bellatrix Bellatrix was dead. Or so we thought. When Bellatrix was killed(spoiler alert) everyone thought she was dead. But, she wasn’t. She had pretended to be dead. When Bellatrix awoke and found the war over, she built a castle of her own and hired 200 house elves to monitor activity of magic. She wanted to know if someone could stop her. So when she was told “Catherine De Mew” she was angry. “I must destroy her! No one can overpower me!” Bellatrix went to Catherine’s house and kidnapped her. Then, she wiped the minds of Catherine's parents. Luckily, Ms.Bell, a wizard, saw and hid Catherine and made her a daughter. Chapter 3 The Truth “I am so bored” said Catherine. It was a hot summer day and Catherine was 16. She was sitting on the terrace, sucking on a Acid Pop. Her sister, Jennifer Long, was there too, making ageing potion. “So” said Jennifer as she mixed the potion, keeping it out of the heat. Just then, Skeleta, Catherine’s other older sister came out. Catherine was the youngest. “Mom want’s to see you,Cat” said Skeleta. Catherine went inside. Ms.Bell told her the truth. Catherine was amazed. But she didn’t have time to think about it, for school at Hogwarts was starting soon, and Catherine was going as a first year. Skeleta was a 3rd year, Jennifer a 5th. It was time to go to Diagon Alley. Chapter 4 Diagon Alley When they got to Diagon Alley, Catherine began her shopping. At the new wizards supply shop, she bought brass scales, a brass telescope, and some floo powder. Skeleta was stocking up on things too. She bought acid pops, a brass pot, and some other items. At the next shop, Catherine bought a ginger newt, some glass phials, a globe of the moon, a globestone, and leprechaun gold. Other things on the list included rat tonic, a walking stick, and many more. Chapter 5 The Journey to Hogwarts The next Thursday, Catherine found herself on the train to Hogwarts. She found a spot in the cabin at the end and found a dragon scale. “Thank you!” said a voice. “I’ve been looking for that!” Catherine turned to see a black-haired girl at the door to the cabin. Beside her was a shorter blonde-haired boy. “I’m Violet” said the girl. “This is my brother Dash.” They joined Catherine in the cabin. “Even though I’m taller than Dash, we’re both first years” said Violet. Catherine was happy she had found a friend. Chapter 6 The Sorting Soon, they arrived. Catherine was happy. But then, she ran into some trouble. As she stood up, a red-haired boy at the door to the cabin bumped her. Catherine dropped her globe of the moon. “Syndrome!” yelled Violet to the boy, causing him to laugh. “Sorry about that” she said as they got off the train. “He’s my cousin. Named Syndrome of all things!” Soon they got to the great hall and met Dumbledore, the headmaster. Then came the sorting. Violet and Catherine got Ravenclaw, and Dash got Hufflepuff. Syndrome got Slytherin. Chapter 7 The Potions Master The next morning, they got owls and schedules. Catherine’s was white. The first class was potions with the Hufflepuffs. When they got to the third dungeon and sat down, they all looked around for a teacher. Then, the door to the dungeon swung open. In walked a man with greasy black hair and black robes. “My name is Snape” he said. “I do not accept sloppy work or student’s who refuse to learn.” Catherine thought he would be nice, but, she was wrong. He yelled a lot and when Dash spilled an expensive box of bezoars, he got a detention. The rest of the day was much better, but Catherine still despised Snape. Chapter 8 The Midnight Duel The rest of the week was wonderful, except for potions. Everyone hated Snape and played pranks, except for Violet, who Snape, even though he was head of Slytherin, liked. It went too far when Jack, another Ravenclaw boy, threw a firework into Snape’s cabinet, earning a detention. But, on Friday, after a long hour of potions, when they got back to the common room, Catherine found an envelope with her name on it. Inside was a note that said”Meet me in the hallway leading to the dungeons at midnight….. if you dare.” Catherine went. But when she got there, she was alone. Then she heard laughter and then, everything went black. When Catherine woke up, she was in Madam Pomfrey’s. “What happened?” she asked Jennifer, who was there. Jennifer said, “Filch, the caretaker, found you on the floor, out cold. He thinks you were attacked.” Chapter 9 Halloween Rumors spread through the school like wildfire about the attack. Jack said to anyone would would Category:Fan Fic Series